Full Metal Spartan
by CiceroNiche
Summary: FMAHalo crossover.Discontinued. M for strong language and violence. I really think this will be a good story. Flamers may enter, but I'll prefer constructive critisim, rather than being roasted.


II am a boy of 15 turning 16 in July. I have been blessed with an overactive imagination, but cursed with horrible typing skills. I have so many ideas for fan fics, but can't get them typed down on my computer. It bugs the heck out of me for I can rarely get past the first chapter without severe writer's block. I pray this will become my first story to put on this site _and_ complete.

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or FMA.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Full Metal Spartan**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sector: 33

City: Brocksen

Environment: Desert

Status: Stable

Time: 13:50

"Another problem about being small, no respect. People always say 'act your age' but what they really mean is 'act the age you look like you are'. I am 21 fucking years old and I can't by a fucking beer because I look like a 15-year-old, meanwhile my younger brother of three years is _offered_ the hard stuff cause that armor makes him look 27. Sometimes the fates are increatably unfair."

"Its not the fates brother, you just never drank your milk, causing..."

**"OF COURSE I DIDN'T DRINK THE MILK! I HATE MILK! ITS NASTY! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHERE MILK COMES FROM!"**

"Here we go again..."

Edward and Alphonse Elric began 'discussing' the pros and cons of milk. Well, more like Ed shouting words of nastiness and yucky ness with Al effectively countering with talks of bone development and heath advancement. Meanwhile, a large, cloaked, broad shouldered figure slipped and stumbled through the crowd gathering around the two bickering siblings outside the bar, some betting on who would win, others waiting for the fist fight, but most for the entertainment value, as they had nothing better to do but watch two guys argue about one thing or another.

The figure was overwhelmed and pushed toward the one with the blonde ponytail. Ed turned around to see the new contender in the ring, assuming it was the bar manager, coming to break up the fight. Ed was prominently surprised, as the man was not an official, evident by the fact he passed both him and Al, stepping on, and nearly crushing Ed's real foot in the process. Loudly Ed cursed as the figure stepped away without even looking back. Anyone who looked at the front of him could have sworn he was proud of his action by the smirk protruding from the shadow of his cloak.

Infuriated, Ed called to the giant. "HEY, BASTARD! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO APOLLOGIZE AFTER NEARLY CRUSHING SOMEONE'S FOOT!"

Ignorant to the insult, the behemoth continued its march to the other end of the city. Well, as EVERYBODY knows, Ed doesn't take crap from anybody, so while silently whispering, "Do not ignore me", he clapped his hands together and slammed them on the ground. A large sandstone wall sprouted from the ground, blocking the figure's path. The being jumped backs in surprise and turned to his challenger. Just as he reached for a weapon hidden under his cloak, a clapping was herd. All heads turned to a man sitting at a nearby table in front of a cafe, in plain view of the scene.

He chuckled as he spoke "Amazing. I guess what they say is true. No brute in the universe can walk through a crowd without acting like a jerk, retard, or both. The last one in your situation. A jerky retard"

Infuriated by the clear insult, the being lunged at the man and grabbed a hold of his neck with a huge, muscular, hairy arm. The man managed a smirk while struggling for breath.

"So you weren't acting." He struggled as the SOB tightened its grip. "We have snipers covering you. You'll be dead soon if you don't put me down."

Doing exactly as predicted, the beast turned his head to see said snipers. Taking opportunity, the man raised his left hand and smashed the bones in the brute's wrist. The man was dropped, but before anything could be done, he swiped a knife from a holster by his sock and jumped onto the beast, stabbing at any spot he could break through the hide of the colossal creature. In a blind rage, the being attempted to smack the man off his back, but couldn't reach due to oversized mussels. Flinging his body at anyone within arms reach, three people were thrown five feet back with broken bones and various other injuries. After a few minuets of stabbing and flailing about, the bloody mass slumped to the ground. Rising from the heap of beast, covered in blood, the man promptly wiped the red fluid from his face and hocked a lugie in the fallen, now uncloaked animal's eye. Some people hid their children behind them, while others stood in shock.

"What are you looking at?" the man barked, noticing all the strange looks he was receiving.

Immediately everyone backed up, fearing the now thought to be ravaged man. He kicked the dead corpse and laughed a bit at his victory. A moan was heard and for the first time attention was placed to three men on the ground, injured from the fight. Two people ran from the crowd. A short boy and a large suit of armor ran to the bodies, as did the man who did the stabbing.

"What the hell was that?" the short blond asked.

Instead of answering, the man flipped over one of the men and began inspecting his wounds. His crimson eyes darted around the body, checking for outer wounds and external bleeding.

Feeling ignored, Ed said "Hey! I just asked you a question!"

The man now turned his attention to the other men on the ground. Doing the routine over, he made a hand motion in the air. Two people came out of the cafe the man sat at before. They had green fatigues with large sage breastplates and armor in other places. One had a cross on his arm and was specified as a medic. He looked at the first injured man and began going through medical procedures. Meanwhile the other man and the stabber completely removed the animal's cloak. This revealed a very ape-like body with two items on his person. One was a red, U-shaped object with the point where it should connect separated and glowing. It was instead attached in the middle. The other item had a blade in place for a stock, so the wielder would have to hold it by a handle on top and fire by the trigger on bottom (I don't really know how to describe the brute shot). After confiscating the dead ape's weapons, the stabber pulled out a canteen from his belt. After drenching the beast with what looked like water, the armored soldier fired a shot from the red, U-shaped weapon. A small blast of what Ed would refer to as "Blue Stuff" fired into the corpse, lighting what was now revealed to be gas, and setting the corpse ablaze.

"OK. What the FUCK is going on here?" Ed shouted, now thoroughly piss off.

"Brother! Watch your language," Al said.

"I don't care, I want to know who are these people, who _was_ that guy," He said, pointing to the brute, "And why is everyone ignoring my questions!"

Ed turned around to see Al was gone and speaking with the medic, seeing if there was anything he could do to help the injured people. The now furious Ed turned to the stabber, who was now cleaning his boots, marched up to him, and grabbed the collar of his red cotton shirt, which was covered in blood.

With a cold stare, Ed said, "Explain what is going on here. NOW."

The man returned Ed's stare, but gave in. He had a feeling about this one.

"Fine," He said. "Come with me. Bring your brother too. Koro, you have crowd control."

The man walked into the building. Ed called over Al and they went inside as the other man, Koro, did his best to convince the still growing crowd to leave. He was in for a lot of work.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Well there we are. Three days were spent trying to make this chapter as great as it is. If you have any ideas for what should happen, feel free to review. If not, review any way. PEACE


End file.
